Pokemon: Seasons Greetings
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: Join Ashley and her adventures throughout Horrem. The thirteen chapter book will involve around Ashley pissing off Kimberly. 1 - "Welcome to the Horrem Region! A Champion's Lost!"' 2 - "Munchlax Appears! The Stolen Food!" 3 - "Kimberly" (Part 1) 4 - "Kimberly" (Part 2) 5 - "TBA"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This is the final and last time I reboot this fanfic, anywho I would like to thank Serebii and Bulbapidea for the description of the attacks and the Pokedex entries. All he upcoming chapters will be rewrites of the original Pokemon Seasons Greetings. _

_**001 – "Welcome to the Horrem Region! A Champions' Lost!"**_

A light-skinned girl was looking into the mirror. She had brown combed hair, and piercing brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top shirt. In her hand she had a brush. She began brushing her hair stroking the brush lightly. She began humming the theme song from Austin and Ally.

She put the brush down on the counter and began walking turning off the bathroom light. As she walks you can see her blue jean booty shorts and white tennis shoes. In the girl's room was light pink wallpaper and a flat screen T.V. She had a bed two inches away from the window.

On the wall two inches away from the bed was a poster. The girl walked over to the poster and kissed it. On the poster was a very muscular guy who had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat and underneath it was a blue V-neck T-shirt. The guy on the poster was Professor Brandon Palm, the girl's crush and the Horrem region's number one researcher in Pokémon Battling. Professor Palm was the only reason the girl wanted to go on her journey. She wanted to impress him, because he's pretty much obsessed with Pokémon Battles and his little bit obsessed with himself.

On her shelf was her Johto Region Championship Cup. Ashley is the current champion of the Johto Region, when Ashley was eleven she defeated champion Lance in a Pokemon battle. The girl continues to look, smile, and blush at the poster of her crush. The girl walks over to the window and opens it up.

"My name is Ashley Baxter" Ashley yelled out the window. The cool wind blowing through Ashley's combed brown hair.

Ashley walks down the stairs, into the living room. "Mom" Ashley called.

"Api! Api!" a voice said.

A purple monkey ran out of the kitchen on all four legs.

"Aipom" the girl cried.

Ashley held her arms out and the purple monkey Pokémon jumps into the air into Ashley arms. Ashley then hugs Aipom. Ashley and Aipom had a pretty tight bond. Aipom was Ashley's dads Pokémon, which he gave to her before he died of terminal cancer.

"Aipom, are you ready for this?"

The purple monkey Pokémon nodded its head. "Api! Aoi!"

Ashley giggles. A lady who looks like she was in her forties and was about 8'5 walked out of the kitchen with a backpack in her hand. The backpack was green with black straps.

The lady was Ashley's forty-five years old mom. The woman was light-skinned like Ashley and had flat-ironed black hair, she also had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that had white swirls going around the pink dress. She was wearing pink house shoes.

"Hey mom" Ashley greeted.

Ashley's moms nodded and handed Ashley's her backpack. Ashley puts her backpack on her shoulder.

Ashley's moms brown eyes begin to water up. Aipom gets on Ashley's left shoulder.

"Ahi, Ahi! Pom!" the concerned Pokémon said.

"What's wrong mom?" Ashley asked. Ashley had a concerned look on her face.

Ashley's mom hugs Ashley and Aipom. When Ashely's mom hugs her daughter and her Pokémon, they had uncomfortable looks on their face.

"Mom, you're killing me"

"Ai, Pom!"

Ashley's mom breaks the hug. She then puts her arms on her hips and waves begin to wave her finger.

"Ashley, before you go. Did you remember to pack your bra's?" Ashley's mom said.

"Yes, mom." Ashley sweatdropped and began to blush.

"I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too mom." Ashley said scratching the back of her hair with her right arm.

Ashley's mom hugs her, pulling tight grip.

Ashley and Aipom are now outside, walking through Pawville Town. They were walking down a very sandy road. While walking Ashley she was singing a song while, holding onto the straps of her backpack.

She was now on the top of a cliff. On the cliff was a lighthouse, also known as Professor Palm's laboratory. Ashley and Aipom walk in the building and moments later she and Aipom are now in an a elevator. The duo walks out of the elevator and is now in his office.

A guy turns around and notices Ashley. "Ashley" the guy says. The guy was about 5'4 just like Ashley. He has a kind of an olive skin tone, built like a mesomorph, and he has black hair that's he has put in a ponytail. Next to him was a dog like Pokemon.

"Eevee."the Pokemon cried

"Chris" Ashley replied. Ashley and Chris both hugged each other.

"Are you excited? Ashley asked.

"Yes." The two squared.

A man cleared his throat, it was the exact same man who was on Ashley's poster. Ashley face began to light up. It was the man of her dreams, Professor Palm.

"Sorry, Professor Palm" Ashley and Chris both said.

"Jinx" Chris said.

"Damn" Ashley replied snapping her fingers.

Ashley, Aipom, Chris and Eevee walked over to the muscular man.

"Okay, if you may know, I am Professor Palm and I am the Horrem regions very sexy, smart, intelligent number one Professor."

Chris rolls his eyes but blushes a little, while Ashley just shrugs.

"Professor Palm is also a gym leader, and professional underwear model. Professor Palm also studies the talents of Pokémon battles. Meaning, I study the arts of the many different Pokémon battles."

"Like we totally didn't know that" Chris replied rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ashley yelled. Ashley continued to look into Professor Palm's piercing green eyes, wonder what type about the many different things he can do to her. Professor Palm walks over to his table and grabs a touch screen device, one was blue and one was pink.

"This is the Pokedex; it tells you information about all six-hundred and forty nine known Pokémon in the Horrem region."

"I know what the Pokedex is Professor Palm, you do know that I am the Johto Regon's champion." Ashley bragged.

"Just because you're the champion Ashley, doesn't mean you're all that." Professor Palm said.

Ashley blushes. Chris begins to laugh. "Shut the fuck up." Ashley shouted. "I am all that." Ashley said.

"The only person who is all that is me, Professor Palm." Ashley said.

"I call the blue one" Ashley demanded. Ashley grabs the blue Pokedex.

Meaning Chris is forced to take the pink one.

"Also here" Professor Palm goes over to the table and picks up two blue badge cases. (They are like the one Ash had in Hoenn)

"You need sixteen gym badges in order to compete in the Horrem League, so be the best Pokémon trainer you can be." Professor Palm says.

Ashley balls up her fist while Chris rolls his eyes.

"Chris, do you want to have Pokemon battle?" Ashley asked.

"I could care less." Chris shrugged.

Professor Palm started jumping up and down, Aipom who was on Ashley's shoulder and Eevee who is standing right next Chris followed his movement.

Ashley stared at the Professor, who was now looking straight at her.

Professor Palm tilts his head a little bit and said "I know Professor Palm is handsome. But aren't he two of you suppose to be having a Pokemon battle?"

Ashley and Chris stop staring at him the handsome professor and began to blush.

"Oh yeah." Ashley and Chris both said. The two of them sweatdropped with embarrassment.

"You an go out to the back and use my battlefield. I'll referee."

Ashley, Chris, Professor Palm, Eevee and Aipom in a very small room.

Ashley and Chris were both on to oppose sides of the sandy battle. On the right side was Chris and Eevee, and on the left side was Ashley and Aipom. Aipom and Eevee were standing in front of their trainers. Professor Palm was standing on the edge of a white line.

"The one-on-one Pokemon battle between Ashley Baxter and Chris Blackwell, will now begin. Trainers an only use one Pokemon. No substitutions are allowed." Professor Palm said.

"I'll take the first move." Chris said.

Ashley nodded her head.

Chris has his right arm out "Eevee, use Shadow Ball"

"Ee! Eevee!" Eevee nodded it's head. Eevee opens its mouth and creates a black and purple ball in front of its mouth. Eevee then fires it at Aipom.

"Aipom, dodge." Ashley ordered.

"Api! Api!" the Pokemon cried.

Aipom did a somersault into the air and with its tail it broke the ball.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch."

"Api! Api!" the Pokemon cried, while still I the air.

Aipom tail begins glow white getting ready to hit Eevee.

"Eevee, use Protect."

Eevee's body becomes outlined in a gold and green. A force field comes out of its body, protecting it from the punch. Aipom's tail collides with the force field sending Aipom falling onto the ground. Aipom struggles to get back up.

"Aipom, are you okay?" A concered Ashley asked.

"Api! Ape!" the Pokemon cried, struggling to get up.

"Eevee, use Sand Atack." Chris ordered.

"Ee! Eevee!" Eevee nodded it's head. Eevee turned around and kicked sand in Aipom eyes.

Ashley looked at this event and begins to cry.

"Tackle."Chris shouted.

"Eevee" Eevee nodded its head and tackles Aipom, sending Aipom flying back.

Aipom fell to the floor, struggling to get back up.

"Eevee, finish it off with Trump Card." Aipom eyes become swirly.

Ashley grabs a Pokeball from her waist and Aipom's body is absorbed by a red flash.

"You're suppose to be my best friend but you cheated." Ashley runs away cying.

Ashley ran away cying, she is the champion of the Johto Region. How could she loose to a newbie Pokemon trainer like Chris, who just began his Pokemon Journey.

Ashley was walking on a sandy path in the forest. The trees were lined up like buildings in a city. The flowers were blooming, Pidgey was flying in the sky and the green Deerling were eating the grass.

"I can't believe I lost my first Pokémon battle." Ashley said to herself. Ashley continued to cry.

"And to make matters worse, I lost in front of him. Brandon must think I'm a looser. But I don't blame him, I'm a loser."

Ashley's face lit up when she noticed the Deerling eating the grass. Ashley took out her Pokedex from her pocket and began to scan the Deerling.

"Deerling, the Sensation Pokémon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass"

"Even the spring Deerling seem to have had a better day than I've had."

Ashley then puts the Pokedex back in her Pocket. Ashley tightens her fist up.

"Maybe, I can be a better Pokémon trainer by catching a Pokémon." Ashley begins to rub her chin.

"Who should I catch?" Ashley begins to look around to see if there were any interesting Pokémon. The only Pokémon she saw where Pidgey, Patrat, Zigzagoon, Deerling and Sentret.

"None of these Pokémon are interesting." Ashley shrugged.

Ashley walks even deeper inside the forest and notices a campsite; there was a tent, some logs that seemed to behave burn marks on it, suggesting it was used to make a campfire, and a table with a blue backpack on it. But there was only one thing that caught her attention; it was the light blue dog Pokémon, Manectric and behind it was a bicycle.

Ashley takes out her Pokedex out of her pocket and it begins to scan Manectric:

"Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head."

Ashley puts the Pokedex back into her pocket.

"A Manectic, maybe I should catch it. "

Ashley grabs a Pokeball of her waist, press the middle button to make it grow into the size of an orange.

"Aipom, I choose you."

She throws the Pokeball into the air and its release, the purple monkey Pokémon Aipom.

"Api! Aipom" Aipom has bruises and scratches all over its body, from the battle it had with Chris and Eevee.

Aipom turns around and looks at Ashley, giving her a 'I'm in no condition to battle' look.

"You can still battle. If I want to impress Professor Palm, I need to catch as many Pokémon as possible."

Aipom turns back around.

"Api, Api" the Pokémon said.

"Aipom, use Thunderbolt." Aipom's body becomes surrounded with electricity; it then aims it at Manectric but Manectric senses the Thunderbolt and dodges, the jolt of energy then hits to bicycle.

The bicycle turns into rust and disnagrates.

"Mane! Tric" the dog Pokémon laughed.

"What in the fuck did you do?" a masculine voice said.

Ashley turned around. A tall guy around 6' 8", with medium length black hair and deep green eyes appeared, He was wearing an emerald-green hat and t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He was also wearing rectangular glasses and a gold necklace round his neck with a Pokeball at the end of it.

"Your-your Vince Gonzolez, the Hoenn League champion." Ashley shuddered.

"Ape!" Aipom passes out.

"Aipom" Ashley walks over to Aipom and begins crying.

"I'm sorry Aipom. I should've taken you to a Pokémon center instead of running into the forest crying like a little bitch." Ashley cried.

Vince begins looking at Ashley who was crying at her injured Pokémon.

"I have a revive and a Oran berry in my backpack." Vince announced.

Vince runs over to his backpack and begins digging in it. Vince was quite skilled with healing Pokemon.

Several minutes later, Aipom is seen drinking from a bottle. In the bottle was a green liquid, Vince had mixed some revive with a Oran berry. Aipom was lying down in the grass, while Vince and Ashley where hovering it.

"Is Aipom going to be okay?" Ashley asked concerned about her friend.

"Aipom is going to be fine." Vince replied.

"I'm sorry about your bike."

Vince puts his arms on Ashley shoulders and the two of them begin looking into each others eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine Ashley, don't worry about."

Vince takes his hands off her shoulder.

"So do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Vince nervously asked.

"You know if you're trying to sleep with me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Vince and Ashley both laughed.

"But to answer your question, no I don't have anywhere to sleep."

"You can sleep here."

Later that evening. Ashley and Vince are now in the tent, both wrapped up under sleeping bags. Vince's was a dark, emerald green bag, whereas Ashley's was a bright, baby blue. Vince begins watching Ashley who was sound asleep in her sleeping bag. Vince begins to blush, realizing he had a crush on this girl. Vince thought the girl was beautiful, he had never felt this was about any girl before. He began thinking, maybe he's in love with the girl. He didn't care about the fact that they just met, he was in love.

It was now morning time. Ashley and Vince where and Vince were packing and were now walking on the sandy road.

"Why, are you following me?" Ashley asked.

Vince began to Sweatdrop.

Vince began scratching the back of his head with his right arm "You-you-you have to repay me for my bike." Vince studdered. Vince wasn't ready to tell the girl about how he felt about her. She probably would have thought he was creepy.

"Ashley, wait up." A voiced yelled.

Ashley and Vince both turned around and noticed Chris. A sweaty Chris runs up to the two of them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Who is this guy?" Chris panted.

Ashley turns around and shrugs, "Vince, tell Chris I don't want to speak to him because he's a cheater.

As Vince is about to speak he interrupted by Chris.

"Ashley, you're acting like immature little bitch. I won that battle fair and square."

Ashley unfolds her arms, "You were supposed to let win that battle as my best friend. You embarrassed me in front of Brandon."

Vince moves his eyes back and forth.

"Professor Palm is too old for you, Ashley and besides, I didn't want to lose my first Pokemon battle."

Ashley slaps Chris across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Ashley and Chris begin laughing. Leaving Vince confused.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I know you like Professor Palm and I should've let won that battle." Chris apologized.

"Yeah I am the Johto Regions champion, I do have a reputation that I have to keep." Ashley said.

Chris and Ashley both hug.

Vince clears his throat. "Shouldn't we be going."

He two of them break the hug.

"Is he traveling with us?" Chris asked.

Ashley shrugged."I owe him a bike"

Vince and Ashley laughed, while Chris just shrugged


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II - "Munchlax Appears! The Stolen Food"**_

The sun was shining and the trio was sitting at a brown wooden table.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know" Chris shrugged.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Vince."

Vince shrugged too. "I Don't know either."

"But you have all sixteen gym badges." Ashley pointed out. It was true Vince has all sixteen gym badges that you need in order to be able to compete in the Horrem league.

"Hmm." Vince rubs his chin.

Vince puts up one finger. Whenever someone usually does that, that means have an idea or they remember something.

"The closest city with the closest gym is Sunshine City."

Ashley fist pumps. "Sunshine City here I come."

"But. You may want to catch a Pokemon before we arrive there, Julia is a rock type gym leader."

Ashley nods her head.

"Aren't you excited Chris?"

Chris sweatdrops, "I'm totally excited"

Chris was lying, he had no idea on what he wanted to do and why he wanted to go on a journey.

"I'm starving." Ashley said.

"I have three chocolate bars in my backpack." Vince announced.

Chris and Ashley's faces light up and the two of them begin smiling. Meanwhile, Vince begins digging into his backpack. Vince pulls out a milk chocolate Hersey candy bar. The candy bar had a brown wrapper and it said "HERSHEY" across the wrapper.

"Food" Chris and Ashley squealed.

Chris and Ashley snatch two of the candy bars from Vince's hand.

"You're welcome." Vince sarcastically said.

As the trip was getting ready to unwrap their chocolate, they noticed bear Pokemon Munchlax staring them.

"Munch! Much!" Munchlax said.

The trio puts the chocolate bars on the table.

"It's a Munchlax."Vince said.

Vince reaches into his Backpack and pulls out a blue Pokedex, the Pokedex begins to scan Munchlax.

"_Munchlax the Big Eater Pokémon, It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing."_

Vince puts the Pokedex back into his backpack.

Munchlax jumps onto the table and stuffs the three chocolate bars into his mouth.

"Munchlax" The Pokemon said doing a little dance.

The trio is frustrated at the bear Pokemon, Munchlax.

"That fat ass thing ate my chocolate bar" Chris shouted.

Chris grabs a Pokeball from his waist, he then presses the middle button and it grow into the size of an orange. While still holding the Pokeball in his hand, the Pokeball opens up and the Evolution Pokemon Eevee comes out.

"Eevee" Eevee cried.

"I'm going to catch this Munchlax." Chris said.

Munchlax jumps off the table and begins flex his muscles.

"Seems like Munchlax wants to battle too." Ashley said.

"Eevee, use tackle." Eevee runs up to Munchlax beginning to tackle it but Munchlax winks at Eevee and opens its arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounds Eevee. Eevee then stops its movement. Eevee eyes turn into hearts. Making Eevee fall in love with Munchlax. Meaning that Eevee was a girl and Munchlax was a boy.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried.

"Eevee fell in love with Munchlax" Vince said.

"Naw shit" Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Good job Eevee, now return." Chris grabs Eevee's Pokeball from his waist and Eevee's body is absorbed by a red flash.

"Munchlax" the Pokemon said.

"Now it's my turn." Ashley grabs a Pokeball from her waist, she then presses the middle button and it grow into the size of an orange. While still holding the Pokeball in her hand, the Pokeball opens up and the Long TailPokemon Aipom comes out.

"Aipom" Aipom cried.

"Aipom, use scratch." Ashley ordered.

Aipom ran up to Munchlax getting ready to scratch it. But Munchlax winks at Aipom and opens its arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounds Aipom. Aipom then stops its movement. Aipom eyes turn into hearts. Making Aipom fall in love with Munchlax. Meaning that Aipom was a girl and Munchlax was a boy.

"Aip! Api!"

"Munchlax" The Pokemon danced.

Ashley grabs Aipom's Pokeball from her waist and Aipom's body is absorbed by a red flash.

"Munchlax!" the Pokemon cried.

Munchlax runs up to Chris. Munchlax punches Chris in the nuts, making him fall onto the grass. Munchlax does hesame thing to Vince.

Ashley chuckles at the two boy's who were hit in the groin. Munchlax somersaults into the air landing on a tree branch. Munchlax puts up the middle finger and leaves.

Ashley continues to laugh at the two boys.

"Munch! Munch!" Munchlax cried.

Munchlax jumps from tree to tree.

"I'm going catch that Munchlax." Ashley announced.

Ashley follows the Munchlax, but Munchlax falls. Hitting the cement and cracking its head open. Blood coming out of the head. Ashley, Chris and Vince notice this event and their mouths open wide, shocked by this horror.

A girl who was 5'4 t around in the forrest. She has long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a black V-neck shirt, blue jean pants and was wearing black cameo boots.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Kimberly (Part I)**_

I was alone in the forest looking for my bother Gaiban. My name is Kimberly Gorotta, I'm 5'4 the average height of a sixteen year old in the Horrem Region. I have long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. I'm wearing a black V-neck shirt, blue jean pants and black cameo boots.

I can hear the hearts and souls of human beings. You may not believe me but I can. I never told anyone that I have these powers because I know they would never believe me.

I come from a rich family who lives in Mastradine City here in the Horrem Region. My mom, CeCe Gorotta was the creator of the Pokegauntlent.

The Pokegauntlent is a tool that allows Pokémon Trainers to call people on a video phone, send text messages, trade Pokémon, and it allows a trainer to import and export Pokémon to a Professor from any region in the Pokémon world. The Pokegauntlent is the most successful device here in the Pokémon world. It comes in manycolors. I have a pink one but its back at the Dematrix Headquarters on Dematrix Island.

My dad, Green Grotta is a politician, who spreads his hatred of Pokémon throughout the Pokémon world. When me and Gaiban were growing up, we would get touched if we mention, spoke, played or even if were to interact with anyone who had any connection with Pokémon.

My brother, Gaiban, loves Pokémon. He claims he can hear the hearts and souls of Pokemon who you can revive from fossils, but I think that's total bull. When my dad learned that Gaiban began stealing fossils, my dad kicked him out of the house and we never saw him again.

Me and my brother never had a close bond, I never had a close bond with anyone but my cousin Hershel, my cousin Hershel also shares the hatred I do with Pokémon. The two of us hate Pokémon to death, so we foundedDematrix.

Dematrix is in evil organization in the Horrem Region whose soul purpose is to kill Pokémon by using mind control on Human beings.

But enough about me, as I was hiding behind a moss-covered tree, I continued look at her. She was a beautiful light-skinned girl, her brown combed hair was glistening throughout the sunlight, making her hair her shine. Her brown eyes reminded me of a Zigzagoon's brown fur. She was wearing a pink tank top shirt, and blue jean booty shorts made her butt stick out.

I continued to look at the girl, but I kept hiding behind the tree. What would I say to the girl? Would she be freaked out if I told her that I thought she was hot?

I sighed, and decided to go talk to the girl. I started walking and I saw that she was talking to three other dudes.

I wanted to get to know her, she was beautiful. I wanted her to have my kids…even thought it's physically impossible two girls to have kids together.

I finally caught up to the trio and said, "Hey."

My palms started sweating as the thee of them and they continued to look at me.

"Hello." I said.

As I closed my eyes, I could hear all three of their souls, I can tell that the smoking hot girl name was Ashley Baxter, I could tell she a girl who loves to speak her mind and isn't afraid to give up without a fight and that she's sixteen years old just like me.

One of the guy's names was Vince Gonzalez; his soul is telling me that he won the Hoenn League Championship in 6791. His soul is also telling me that he is a nice guy. Who loves playing sports during his free time.

The last one, was a guy named Christopher Blackwell. I could tell that Chris hated being called Christopher, and that he was secretly a homosexual just like me. You could tell that just like Ashley he didn't give a damn about what anybody said about him.

Out of the three of them, Vince sounded boring and I could care less about Chris. It was Ashley who I was most interested in. Her soul told me a lot of thing about her. I know this is clique, but I think I'm in love with this girl.

Ashley gets up off the rock and she shakes my hand with her right arm grouping my left arm.

"My name is Ashley." She greeted

Her hand was soft; I wanted this hand to touch more parts of my body.

"My name is Kimberly." I blushed.

"We'll Kimberly, can I call you Kim for short?" she asked.

It was so cute, she wanted to give me a nickname.

"Sure. You can call me anything you want." I replied.

Kimberly lets go of my hand, I was really disappointed because I wanted her soft and delicate hands too touch my body some more.

Vince also gets up off the and begins to shake my hand.

"My name's Vince. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

If I couldn't read the mind and souls of humans, I would assume that something was going on between Ashley and Vince. But I shrugged it off. Vince is attracted to Ashley. But Ashley is attracted to Professor Brandon Palm.

I can see why she would be attracted to Professor Palm. Professor Palm is a handsome guy, even I masturbated to the thought of having sex with him before.

Vince let's go of my hand and goes back to sit on the moss covered rock.

Chris just waves his hand. "My names Chris." he shrugs his shoulders not giving a damn about me.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ashley asked.

Those beautiful brown lips.

"I think Pokémon are weapons." Ashley shrugged.

"I agree, with Ashley." Chris said.

"I disagree; I think Pokémon and humans were put on this earth because we both need eachother." Vince shrugged.

"If Pokémon and humans were put on this earth to help eachother, then why have Pokémon killed innocent People?" I said, folding my arms.

"Maybe those People pissed the Pokémon off." Vince suggested.

"That is why." I said.

I turn my head and see a Catterpie crawling up a tree. I walk over to the Sewaddle and I grab it. I reach into my Pocket and I pull out a knife.

"I kill Pokémon." I slice the Catterpie's head of with the knife.

The Catterpie's head falls onto the floor as its blood gushes.

"That was awesome." Ashley said.

I blushed at Ashley's comment.

"It totally was awesome." Chris said.

I began to lick the blood of the dead Catterpie, eating it's dead body. Catterpie's body was chewy….and it tasted like raw Combusken.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Vince asked.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Ashley said.

"I know what." Chris said.

"Do you guys want to try klling Pokemon ?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ashley and Chris said with excitement.

I reach into my pocket and pull out two more pocket knifes. Me, Ashley and Chris slash the head off of multiplePokemon in the Forrest, drinking their blood and eating their bodies.

After About an hour of killing Pokemon, me and Ashley were alone in a tent, still in our normal everyday clothes, talking about boy, shopping, jewelry and shoes. The normal things girls talk about.

"So Ashley, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure…what is it?"

"Have you ever been with a girl?" I asked.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Kimberly stuttered.

I touched Ashley's caramel soft brown hands, and I press my lips up against hers. Forcing my tongue down her throat. Ashley tried fighting back, but I wouldn't let her I wanted her. I wanted to be with her. I would do anything to be with her. I began to undress myself, but Ashley began screaming.

Ashley begins crying.

"Ashley?" Vince and Chris asked, the two of them were in a blue tent next to us.

I stopped, kissing her. Ashley runs out of the tent. I can hear the footsteps of Vince and Chris.

She was supposed to be with me, I wanted me her to be with me. She will be with me, and Team Dematrix will kill every single Pokemon in the Pokemon world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...!**_

_**A/N:**_ Yep, ll of that just happened and it's only the beginning. This is Pokemon seasons greetings first two part chapter.


End file.
